I'll Always be There for You
by Pretztailfan95
Summary: Conan's been murdered! Now his ghost haunts the world, and he will continue to do so until someone catches the ones who killed him!
1. Prologue

I'll Always be There for You

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own CC or DC yaddah yaddah yaddah. So sue me. :P_

* * *

Prologue

Conan was laying on one of the couches at Rachel's house, waiting. Waiting for someone to come home. Hopefully Rachel would come home first, but he was worried about how she would react when she found out what had happened to him. All he could do was wait.

_She'll be crushed. But wouldn't it be better to know what happened than to not know at all?_

The door opened. Rachel walked in. "You're already home?"

Conan looked at her. "Yeah." He decided to wait a little bit.

_At least I can sort of relax, knowing the black organization isn't after me anymore… but how can I tell Rachel? Should I just flat-out say it? Or should I wait?_ He pondered about this.

Rachel turned on the TV. "Let's see what's going on today."

Conan froze. _Looks like I'm not going to be the one to tell her…_ He cursed in his head.

"…The body of a young boy was found today in an alley. He has been identified as Conan Edogawa."

Rachel gasped. She looked at Conan. Conan looked at her. "What?! But you're…you're right here!"

The young detective shook his head. "I'm sorry…Rachel…"

Rachel tried to touch Conan, to make sure he was there, but her hand went right through him.

Conan was dead.

* * *

_Author's Note: OoooOooh! *dun dun dun* Yeah, Conan's a ghost. Once again, I have a suckishly short chapter…but then again, it IS a prologue…but it's still suckish. :/ Sorry to disappoint if I did. I know I already have another fic going at the same time, but I'll manage. Read and Review onegai~_

_...I'm pretty sure Kolidescope is turning in her grave right now...since she did tell me that my chapters should be longer._


	2. Murdered

I'll Always be There for You

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything yadda yadda yadda. So sue me. :P

* * *

Murdered

"Conan? Are you…dead?" Rachel's voice trembled in disbelief.

Conan nodded solemnly. "I tried to tell you in the easiest way possible…but I guess it was done for me." He sighed, even though he couldn't really breathe. "I'm sorry."

"Who did this to you!?"

"I can't tell…I have an idea of who did it, but I don't want to get you involved if it's not who I think it is." Conan's eyes were filled with concern. "Not only that, but once he's caught, I'll have to move on."

Rachel was speechless. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Rachel…since I'm already dead, I guess it's time I told you the truth. I hoped I wouldn't have to tell you like this. In fact, I hoped I wouldn't have to tell you at all, but…" Conan couldn't find anymore words to express his apology. He took off his glasses slowly. Rachel gasped.

"J-Jimmy?" Conan nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry—"

"Don't tell me you're sorry!" Rachel burst out. "Why did you do this!? Don't you know how much you've made me suffer?! "

"Rachel—" Conan began, but was quickly cut off by Rachel again.

"You saw me crying all those times, but you never said anything! Why do you enjoy watching me like this!?"

"Listen to me Rachel." Conan's voice was stern and cold. "Do you really think I would do that to you? You've been helping me a lot, by letting my stay here. I was so close to finding them…the ones who made me like this…" he clenched his fists. "Believe me, I was against the idea, but since your father is a detective, it would help me track them down so I could go back to my normal life. That syndicate…they've killed so many people…including Masami Hirota."

"You mean Masami Hirota, the lady who was part of the billion yen heist!?"

"Yeah…her real name is Akemi Miyano, Anita's sister."

_Is that why Anita's always so cold? _Rachel wondered how Anita reacted to the news of her sister's death.

"Anita helped me a great deal, as she was part of the syndicate, and it gave me one more reason to take down the syndicate. But I can't do anything now that I'm dead. _Murdered_."

The ghost looked at Rachel, his eyes shining from holding back tears.

"I…I wanted to keep it a secret for only one reason, and that was to protect you. If you knew, you would become a target. A lot of times I just wanted to tell you so badly, especially when you helped me in the hospital. It seemed like there was no other option." He looked away, unable to see Rachel's shocked face. A tear streaked down his cheek. "If…if something happened to you, I…I…" his voice failed him. Conan fell to his knees, tears streaming out of his eyes.

Rachel looked down. She couldn't find any words to comfort her late childhood friend. What could she do? Jimmy was the stronger of the two. If his emotional wall broke, how could she do anything to help?

The ghost detective rubbed his eyes. "The funeral is in a week. I hope you come…" slowly, his image began to fade.

"Jimmy, wait!" But it was too late. He was no longer there. Only the ghostly glasses that once made him Conan Edogawa remained.

***

News of Conan's death spread quickly throughout Beika. It seemed like not one person hadn't known Conan in some way, as the atmosphere was cold and dreary. Even Richard was upset. It was obvious that Rachel was affected the most out of everyone. Conan was like a little brother to her, even after finding out he was Jimmy.

Knowing the truth was hard, but wasn't it for the better? She now knew why Harley, Dr. Agasa, and Jimmy's parents had always acted so suspicious around him. But what about Anita? According to Conan, she was part of that mysterious syndicate he was talking about. But how could a child like her be one of them? She had seemed a lot more mature than she actually was. Rachel assumed that she was in the same situation as Jimmy was, for that seemed to be the most likely explanation. That must be why she was being attacked that one time. But…does that mean Sharon Vineyard is part of the syndicate too? She was the one who was aiming at Anita. Rachel shook her head. It was all too hard to put together right now. _Maybe Jimmy will come back tonight. He said he wouldn't move on until someone caught the ones who killed him._ Rachel decided to wait and see. She tried to carry out that day as normally as possible, but thoughts of seeing Jimmy again seemed to always be in her mind.

***

Rachel couldn't find her late friend at her own house, so she decided to try his house. _It would make sense. It's _his_ house!_ Of course, how she was going to find him alone was going to be a problem. Anita and Dr. Agasa were nearby, so they'd wonder why she was coming by. _Maybe I could say I wanted to clean up his house one last time._ She shook her head. _I just cleaned it three days ago. Should I tell them about Jimmy's ghost? I highly doubt someone like Dr. Agasa would believe me…but what about Anita? She seemed to care about him too._

When she arrived at the location, she headed over to Dr. Agasa's the get the key to Jimmy's house. She rang the doorbell. Moments later, the familiar doctor came out.

"Rachel? What brings you here?"

"Ah…I just wanted to borrow the keys to Jimmy's house. I'm probably never going to be there again, so I just wanted to get one last look." It was partly true. There was no particular reason to go back to Jimmy's house since he was dead. _Wait a second—_

"But…Jimmy isn't dead…" Dr. Agasa looked confused.

_Might as well tell him since I already blew it._ "Jimmy told me everything. I know about who Conan _really _is."

"E-eh?"

She sighed as she repeated what had happened the previous day. "And no, I wasn't dreaming. His glasses were still there." She held up the ghostly glasses that were left by Jimmy the previous day. Perhaps he knew she was going to try to look for him and left them there for her.

Of course, Dr. Agasa didn't believe her.

After many more moments of persistence, a certain spirit got bored and tired of waiting.

"Sheesh, Doc. Why do you have to be so difficult?" The familiar voice rang out.

"Jimmy?" Rachel looked towards the gate of Jimmy's house and spotted the familiar figure.

"Yo." Conan—Jimmy—Waved a greeting at the two. Rachel looked relieved to see him while Dr. Agasa looked completely baffled. Jimmy laughed. "That's a priceless look on your face, Doc." He walked over towards them.

"Jimmy!" Rachel would have hugged him if he weren't a ghost. She almost forgot she was afraid of ghosts.

"But—How—I thought—What—" Dr. Agasa couldn't make out any sentences.

"Let's just say I'm a ghost. Enough said."

"Jimmy…I've been wanting to talk to you again." Rachel said.

"Yeah, I assume I've left too many unanswered questions on your end." Jimmy put his hands behind his head in a relaxed way. "So, are you going to give her the key or what? I can't pick anything up."

"Oh, right."

***

"Good thing you got there, Jimmy." Rachel sighed in relief. "I could have been there all night."

"That's Doc for you." Jimmy floated in the air. "I could get used to this…I wonder if ghosts can do any of that other stereotypical stuff…like possess stuff." He looked at Rachel.

"You're not possessing me you pervert!" She glared at him.

"No way! I wouldn't do that in a million years, believe me!" He became flustered and tried to change the topic. "Okay, so…"

***

"…And now we're at this point." Jimmy finished his story.

"I still don't understand why Dr. Agasa didn't let me go the the police during the first week!" Rachel was a bit frustrated by that. Then she glared again. "Why did you make me embarrass myself by telling you all that stuff?"

"I do admit I was a bit full of myself back then, and I wanted to tease you a bit. But I assure you I've gotten used to not being the center of attention." Jimmy blushed.

"And now that I think about it, you tried to save me a lot…why was that?" Rachel had a look on her face that Jimmy _did not_ like.

"Umm…err…that's because…" The spirit was very flustered by now and decided to leave. "See you at the funeral!"

"Hey!! I demand an explanation!" Rachel was annoyed that he got away _again_, but she couldn't blame him. She did the same thing whenever it was brought up against her too.

* * *

_Author's Note: A loooooooong chapter! :D Yayz. I found this chapter quite fun to type. Next chapter is going to be REALLY fun, Conan/Jimmy gets his own version of Joey's BROOKLYN RAGE!!! Because of something Harley did to Rachel by accident. XDDD Ask mangaluva if you want to know._

_By the way, Joey is a character from Yu-Gi-Oh! And LittleKuriboh(from YT) made this abridged series, so that's why I mention Joey's BROOKLYN RAGE!!!. It's quite funny really._

_Place ya bets! What will Conan do to Harley once Conan gets into his own version of BROOKLYN RAGE!!!?_

_A. Possess Harley_

_B. Haunt his dreams forever_

_C. Embarrass him in front of Kazuha_

_D. All of the above_

_E. A and B_

_F. None of the above_

_Put your choice in your review. Read and Review please._


	3. Disbelief

I'll Always be There for You

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or CC yadda yadda yadda. So sue me. :P

* * *

Disbelief

Harley was eating in a restaurant when the news came on the TV nearby.

_Looks like Kudo was murdered…_ he thought as if it were the most normal thing in the world and continued eating. A moment later he nearly choked on his food.

"WHAT!?"

***

_I wonder if Harley and Kazuha have heard yet… _Rachel wondered as the day of the funeral had arrived. Many people were wearing either black or white clothes. It would be hard to distinguish the two in the crowd, considering there must have been over a thousand people there. She had managed to spot some police officers nearby. Sato, Takagi, and Inspector Meguire were among them. Miss Jodie was also there, along with Miss Kobayashi and many kids from Conan's class. Of course that was the only way Rachel could put it without it sounding awkward, since Conan and Jimmy were one in the same. She saw Fumiyo—_Wait. If Conan is Jimmy, then who is that!?_— standing by, crying her eyes out. Booker was seen nearby her—_Two-timing!?_ —with a look on his face that showed great pain.

Jimmy materialized by Rachel, still in his shrunken state. "Fumiyo is Mom in disguise…" He snorted. "Why isn't Dad disguised!? He's going to ruin his name if he looks like he's two-timing!" He turned towards Rachel. "Are Harley and Kazuha here yet?" Not waiting for a reply, he continued. "Wow, there are so many people here…A lot more than I expected. Have there really been that many cases?"

"No. You're just that special to everyone. I'm sure many people have been able to rest in peace because of you. Not only that, but I'm sure their families are living an easier life since you helped them." Rachel responded. That made Jimmy blush.

"Have you seen how many spirits wander around here besides me? They're either evil spirits or good spirits…They don't really bother the living, the evil ones just pull harmless pranks. That's about as evil as they get…unless you consider the damage they do to other spirits." He showed a scar he had gotten on his face. It was just below his right eye. "Just because we're dead doesn't mean we can't get hurt!"

"It must be bad…" Rachel wondered if anyone would notice how she was talking to apparently nothing.

"Tell me about it…the other day a spirit tried to stab my eye out…That's how I got the wound on my face…"

"Someone you knew?"

"Nah, just a deranged psychopath."

"I…see..." Rachel wasn't sure what to say to that.

"Yeah, well, I'm already dead, so it doesn't matter." Jimmy shrugged. "I'm going to go now…I feel awkward attending my own funeral."

Someone bumped into Rachel. "Excuse me." The voice was familiar to both Rachel and Jimmy, who had disappeared from _sight_ but not from the area.

_He's finally decided to show up. But I assume it's for a good reason._

"Harley?" Rachel recognized the speaker.

"Oh, hey Rachel…" Harley looked normal, but he sounded upset. Kazuha was sobbing behind him. "You know I nearly choked on my food when I heard of Ku—I mean Conan's death?"

Rachel would've laughed, but it wasn't a good time. But she did hear a certain ghost laughing.

***

After the funeral, Harley and Kazuha decided to stay in Beika for awhile. Rachel hadn't quite gotten used to the fact that Jimmy was dead, let alone a ghost. At least she'd be able to spend the day with her friends.

"It's been tough without Conan, hasn't it?" Harley asked, having a hard time believing it himself.

"Yeah…" Rachel wasn't lying, she really did feel upset.

"Whoever murdered him will pay!" Harley balled up his fists, his voice shaking with rage. Both Kazuha and Rachel began to worry about him. The two boys were pretty close to each other, almost like brothers. If one was gone, the other was sure to avenge him. And things could get ugly if that happened.

Kazuha smiled. "Hey Rachel, I have a great idea!"

"What?"

Kazuha whispered something in Rachel's ear. She smiled.

"Hey, Harley!"

"What?!" Harley was still angry.

"We're going _shopping_!" Rachel and Kazuha chimed together.

Harley fell over. "_WHAT!?_"

"Yep!" Kazuha grabbed Harley, who instantly began resisting.

"Let me go!! Anything but that!!" Harley lost, of course. The girls always prevail when they want to do something.

Jimmy snickered. He was watching from afar, and clearly enjoyed it.

***

Jimmy had missed being among the living, but ever since he joined the spirits, he began to see the world in a new way.

He had learned new terms for the living. The spirits were still human, so they were just referred to as spirits. The ones that were alive were called the living. Everyone always thought ghosts couldn't get hurt, but they really could, only amongst other spirits, however. It might seem unfair, but spirits could do some harm to the living. For example, they could possess the living, haunt them, and even curse them. But there were limits to things like that. For example, they couldn't just de-possess their victim as they were being thrown off a bridge by their lover. They had to go down with their victim. In other words, they would have to share the pain. Jimmy wasn't quite sure he wanted to know what it felt like.

Spirits could communicate with their loved ones through dreams as well. However, they could contact them at other times if their loved ones wanted to see the spirit badly enough. Which is why Rachel could see Jimmy. Unless one of the living is clearly not in their right mind, no one else could see the spirits.

Jimmy decided to return to Rachel's house. She'd probably be home soon, so he wanted to greet her. However, he was in for a surprise when two more people turned up with her. Harley and Kazuha.

Harley looked dead, but Kazuha and Rachel looked refreshed. But when Kazuha saw Jimmy—or Conan to her—she completely freaked out.

"G-ghost!!"

Conan let out a frustrated sigh, even though it was completely useless to do so. "We're not 'ghosts'!"

Harley looked up. Conan noticed him, and completely freaked out.

"Y-you can't see me! I'm not here!" He looked completely pathetic to Rachel, but she was even more surprised at what happened next, not to mention completely disturbed out of her mind.

"Kudo!!" Harley didn't really care that Kazuha and Rachel were there. What was supposed to be a hug for the kid resulted in crashing into Rachel. They both fell over, but Harley ended up on top, in which both Conan and Kazuha took the wrong way. Harley quickly got off, completely embarrassed and confused. "S-sorry!!" _What happened to Kudo?!_ He automatically regretted wondering when he turned around.

"**HAAAAARRRRLLLLEEEEEYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**_Author's Note: Well, that was FUN!!! :D I totally enjoy writing this story! Well, Conan/Jimmy is pissed. XDDD I can't wait to write the next chapter. Harley's going to feel the wrath of the spirits!! XDDD Also, the reason why Jimmy suddenly became Conan was because Kazuha still saw him as Conan. Plus, he's still shrunk._

_Okay, for my fans out there, I TOTALLY WANT TO THANK YOU!! I mean seriously, I feel totally at home here! I love this place! People make me feel appreciated, I love receiving praise, and I love pleasing my readers!! You have no idea what this means to me!! I'm soooo happy, I'm going to continue writing til the day I die!!_

_OMGz I got Case Closed volume 29!! It's sooo awesome, and it's also sad at the end, but it's still soooo awesome!! I wish you guys could read it too! Also, the fanscans don't do the last page right…Conan doesn't say "you suck", but in the VIZ version, he does! :D Hoorayz!_


	4. Harley's Misfortune

I'll Always be There for You

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own DC yadda yadda yadda. So sue me. :P

* * *

_Harley's Misfortune

"**YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS, HARLEY!!!!**" Conan put up an offensive finger at Harley, startling him. Rachel was embarrassed that Conan was fretting over her, but at the same time she enjoyed seeing Conan loose his cool like that. Not to mention Conan was freaking out over her. It was highly unusual for Conan to hold a grudge, but she figured if she was involved, it would be a different story.

"W-what's going on…?" Kazuha was confused.

"It was an accident!! I already told you!" Harley didn't realize he was talking to a ghost.

"Ah…" Rachel would've said Jimmy, but she remembered Kazuha was in the room.

"**I'M GOING TO…UH…**" Conan thought for a moment. "**Umm…what should I do? Got any ideas, Rachel?**" He turned towards Rachel.

"Torture?" Rachel suggested.

"Hey!!" Harley wasn't sure why she was trying to help him.

"**Hmm…could you be more specific?**"

"Just do whatever you spirits do…"

Conan put a fist on his palm. "**Right! HARLEY!! I'M GOING TO HAUNT YOU FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!!!**"

Harley sweat-dropped. "Stalking is the best solution?"

"Idiot! I'm a spirit! Or did you forget that I'm dead!?"

_Way to be blunt…_ Rachel sweat-dropped.

"Hey hey, that's right! Wait—you're a ghost!?"

"Spirit."

"Whatever."

"Yes, I am."

"Yeah right."

"Want me to prove it?" The aura around Conan was an angry shade of red. Harley didn't want to chance it.

"If you knew he was dead, why did you try to hug him anyways?" Rachel asked.

"Seriously, what kind of guy _hugs_ people?" Kazuha chimed in.

"It was a man hug!!" Harley fumed.

"Well, even if it was just a hug—" Conan started.

"Man hug!"

"—it still doesn't change what you did to Rachel!!" He finished.

"Hey…Kudo…don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?"

"You called him Kudo again…what lame-brain excuse do you have this time?" Kazuha asked, knowing that Harley usually came up with a poor excuse for an excuse.

"I already told Rachel…let's just say I got in over my head and two guys screwed up my life." Conan said, not wanting to repeat the entire story again.

Everyone else sweat-dropped. "That's almost lamer than Harley's excuses."

"You got a better idea? I'd rather not go retell what I've been through." The red aura was still there, indicating Conan was still angry.

"Then why don't I explain it?" Harley asked.

"…Never mind I'll do it. You'll just make me look bad." Conan quickly answered. He cleared his throat for no apparent reason. "Once upon a time…"

***

"…And they lived happily ever after. The end."

"You idiot! You told the wrong story!" Harley snapped in annoyance.

"Who asked you!?" Conan glared at him. He started up again. "Okay, this time for real. It all started when…"

***

"…And that's the _real_ story." Conan finished.

"So, your life technically _did_ get screwed up…" Kazuha observed.

Conan didn't say anything, but his eyebrow did twitch in annoyance. "Watch it…" He spoke through gritted teeth.

"Are you _threatening_ her?" Harley asked.

Conan smiled. "What's it to you?"

"Isn't it obvious?!"  
"No. Do tell."

"I'm not about to let you—" Harley stopped realizing that Conan tricked him.

Conan laughed and the aura around him became more ominous. It looked as though he were about to do something.

"You better not be thinking about doing what I think you're going to do, are you?" Harley grew nervous.

"No…" Conan gave a mischievous smile. "I'm going to go now. I'm going to be busy tonight anyways. Maybe I'll go to a Spirit Gathering or something." In a poof of smoke, he was gone.

Silence followed. "That…was awkward." Harley said.

"He left on an even more awkward note when he finished filling me in on everything." Rachel added.

"So…if Conan is Kudo…that means he's been with you the whole time!" Kazuha's eyes shone with mischief. "So…when you spoke to him did you ask how he felt about you?"

"What?!" Rachel blushed. "That's the reason why he left last time!"

"Well, now that he's not here," Harley also had a look in his eyes, "why don't we talk about it?"

"I hope Jimmy possesses you." Rachel glared at him.

"I take it that's a yes!" The dark-skinned detective sounded _very_ cheerful.

"That's a no!" Rachel retorted.

The three argued into the night. Soon Kazuha and Harley left for a hotel, as they intended to stay. Little did Harley know, he wasn't going to get much sleep that night.

***

Harley yawned as he and Kazuha walked over to Rachel's house.

"Didn't get much sleep?" Kazuha asked.

"How could I? Kudo haunted my dreams all last night!" Harley muttered.

As if on cue, Conan appeared by the two. "Serves you right. If you hadn't tried to hug me—"

"It was a man hug!"

"—you'd be perfectly fine!"

"He has a point, you know." Kazuha remarked.

"Shut up!"

"Hey Kazuha. You want to know what Harley was dreaming about last night?" Conan snickered.

"You totally messed up my dream Kudo! That was the most disturbing thing you've ever done!"

"Sure. What was it?" Kazuha ignored Harley.

"It was about…" He leaned towards Kazuha's ear and started whispering something.

"DON'T SAY IT!!!"

"I was just kidding!"

Kazuha looked disappointed. "Aww…"

They soon reached Rachel's house. "Hey Rach!" Conan said cheerfully, floating through the door.

"Jimmy? What are you doing here?" A voice came from inside.

"Harley and Kazuha are here." He replied.

"I assume you didn't let him sleep at all?"

"Yeah!" Snickering was heard again.

"Hey, Kudo!!" Harley yelled, shaking his fist.

"It's weird…Kudo's totally acting like a kid. And I don't mean because he's acting either." Kazuha pointed out.

"That _is_ weird." Harley wondered if there was more to being a ghost—spirit—than what meets the eye.

* * *

_Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! :O Is being a spirit affecting Conan's personality!? GASP!!! OMGz it's insane!!!_

_You know…this is surprisingly light for a "main character dies" fic…that's what mangaluva said. How do you like this chapter? It's shorter than usual…but the next chapter will be even better~~ Harley's torture has just begun. XDDD_

_Note: I've begun to watch Fruits Basket. I think I might make a crossover involving that~ But I dunno~_

_Please continue to read and review~ I'm glad I'm getting more fans~_


	5. MPD?

I'll Always be There for You

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own DC yadda yadda yadda. So sue me. :P

* * *

_MPD?

"Hey Rachel, want to see something cool?" Conan asked Rachel as they were walking—while Conan was floating—across a bridge. It had been a few days since the funeral, and Conan had taken a liking to being a spirit. However, he had began to act more like a child than usual. Now it seems like he's trying to impress Rachel all the time, _just like a child_.

"Um…sure." Rachel wasn't used to seeing Conan act like this.

Harley was walking nearby, sleepy from yet again not having enough sleep. He suddenly felt a presence entering his body and take over.

Rachel wasn't sure whether to laugh or to get angry. It was a misunderstanding! Why did Conan need to hold a grudge against Harley?!

Conan, in Harley's body, laughed. "He's not very happy right now."

"Well duh! Why would anyone be happy about being possessed?"

"That's funny, I recall you saying that you wanted him to get possessed. But…" Conan was about to say something but then he got kicked out of his host's body.

"Geez, Kudo!" Harley sounded pretty angry.

"So as you were saying, Jimmy?" Rachel looked at the spirit, whose aura began to turn a bashful red.

He put his index fingers together. "Well, it's pretty lonely without anyone I really _know_, per say. I mean, I have met some murder victims I've helped, but…"

"You want me to die?"

"No! I just…miss you. I can't be with you physically because I'm dead…I may be here right now, but I can't really do anything that the living could do." He blushed at his wording.

"That's so sweet!" Harley had a lovey-dovey look on his face, as if to tease him.

"At least he's being honest, Harley!" Rachel snapped, catching the two boys by surprise.

"I wanted to tell you with my real voice…but I guess it's not possible anymore." Conan grew sad, his aura matching his mood.

"What?"

He gathered up his courage and blurted it out. "I love you!" He was panting, even though it was useless. His entire spirit became a sharp tone of red out of embarrassment. Harley, on the other hand, started laughing but then got pushed off the bridge by Kazuha, who appeared out of nowhere.

"That's for yesterday!" She shouted. "And for today!"

"What did I do!?" Harley called as he plunged into the water.

"Nothing really," she called back, "I just felt like doing that."

Rachel and Conan sweat-dropped. _Another intrusive sub-plot. _Conan thought.

_That probably explains why he's been acting the way he has been._ Rachel thought about Conan.

***

Conan stayed in Harley's body due to the fact he was passed out.

"I'll stay here until Harley wakes up." He said. A few moments he covered his ears, as if something was hurting them. At the same time, Conan appeared as a spirit, making the same motion. "Sheesh! Did you have to shout?!"

"Stop using my body, Kudo!" Harley shouted angrily.

"I was only trying to help! Or do you want to be seen dragged around?"

Harley gritted his teeth in frustration, knowing that Conan was right.

"So…I didn't try possessing you until now. What did you do to Kazuha?"

"I have no idea. She said so herself that it was nothing." Harley responded.

"That's funny." Conan laughed, making Harley get even more angry.

Kazuha laughed as well. "I've always wanted to do that."

Rachel thought Conan was a bit back to normal, but he was still acting childish. "Hey Jimmy, you've been acting strange lately…"

"You think so?"

_That's the exact same way he responded to me!_ Harley thought. "Whenever you try saying that to him, he'll respond the exact same way." He shook his head, as if to tease Conan.

"Hey! Try saying that again!" Conan's aura became red with anger. Then he turned his attention towards Rachel.

"You've been acting more like a child…" Rachel pointed out.

"What?! I've never noticed!" Conan objected.

Everyone fell over. "Seriously!?"

"Yeah, I never thought of it." He scratched his cheek.

"Do you think you could at least try to be yourself? It's kind of creepy seeing you act like a child…" Rachel sweat-dropped.

"Umm…I guess I'll _try_, but if I have no idea that I'm acting childish…there's not much I can do." Conan looked unsure.

"Maybe being a ghost—"

"Spirit."

"—is affecting you." Harley thought. It seemed that everyone else, except for Conan, agreed.

"Is that even possible?" A confused Conan asked.

"Might be."

"I don't buy it."

"I said the same thing and look what you did."

Conan muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Conan put his hands behind his head. "You know what? I think I'm going to go…" He disappeared.

Harley gritted his teeth again. "Kudo's really starting to bug me now…"

"How so?" Kazuha looked at him.

"How he can just disappear whenever he wants to, and that attitude of his. He's like a totally different person!"

"That is true…but just a few moments ago he was totally acting like a kid…" Rachel wondered.

***

Throughout the next day, Conan tried observing his own behaviors. He didn't notice much of a change at first, but then things got pretty crazy.

"Come on guys!" He whined. "I want to show you something!" He began flailing his arms and threw on a pouting face.

"He sure seems excited today." Rachel said. Harley and Kazuha nodded their heads in agreement.

"Just humor him _please_!" Harley found himself rather annoyed. Conan wasn't very happy hearing that.

"It's a really cool place I've found!" Conan was really excited. "I've found a way to get you there, it's really awesome!"

"Is it a place only ghosts—"

"Spirits."

"—can get to?" Harley asked.

"Yeah, but it's a special place, which allows the living to enter as long as they're taken in by a spirit."

"How convenient."

"Oh come on, you _have_ to see it!" He got really excited.

"If you'll stop acting like a kid, then fine." Harley snapped.

Conan cheered in excitement. He floated around the others swiftly and went in another direction. They followed closely. He led them to an abandoned junk yard.

"Doesn't look like much…"

"That's what _you_ think!" Conan responded. He flew over to a certain pile in the yard and disappeared. A moment later another spirit appeared, startling the trio.

"_Two_ ghosts?" Harley didn't sound very happy.

"Spirits."

"Come this way please." The new spirit looked just like a butler.

Harley couldn't even explain what happened next, but he was glad he followed Conan. It was the best thing he had ever seen. It was like a vast field of stars, each a different color. The grass was a dreamy blue, the sky was a light blue. The colors of everything around him were so vibrant, it was impossible to ignore.

"It's beautiful!" Rachel called, running through the field. There were so many things to explore! So much to see!

"See? I told you!" Conan teased Harley.

Kazuha dragged Harley along to look around. Harley looked excited himself, but he didn't want to admit it.

_Now _I'm _acting more like Kudo…this is stupid._ An annoyed Harley thought to himself. Conan was more lighthearted while he was more serious, as though they switched personalities. Or perhaps he just wasn't used to seeing Conan like this, so he _has_ to feel more annoyed. Truthfully, he was glad to see Conan lighten up like he is now, he just couldn't show it.

* * *

_Author's Note: It's a bit cheesy…but it'll do. I actually like this chapter the best. It's hilarious when Harley gets pushed off the bridge like he does! XDDD Also, MPD stands for Multiple Personality Disorder, sorta like Tamama from Keroro Gunso. Oh, can't forget about Momoka! XDD_

_Thank you, Popperlolli! I'm glad you like the story~!_

_Lolz yes, a man hug. XDD_

_Hmm…Unknown '08, if you really want to know…*glances* _;; It had something to do with Kazuha. What, exactly, I won't tell. XD_

_Thanks to all for your reviews~ It makes me feel sooo awesome to get these reviews~_

_Oh, I forgot to mention. A new Case Closed game for the Wii will be coming out this year! Anyone planning on getting it? I do! That is…if I have any money. XDDD_

_So until next time, ta-tah~_

_Aww crap, almost five pages. Oh wait, I MADE IT!!! :D_


	6. Happiness is a Drunken Idiot

I'll Always be There for You

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own DC yadda yadda yadda. So sue me. :P_

* * *

Happiness is a Drunken Idiot

Harley was waiting for Kazuha in the scheduled place. _How did I get myself into this mess?_ He wondered, forgetting the fact that it was his idea to go on a _date_ with Kazuha. He had finally gathered up the courage to do so. Rachel had been excited, and Conan was laughing his head off. _Darn it Kudo…it's not funny!_ Harley was a bit frustrated. _After all…_He shook his head.

"Harley!!" Harley turned towards the voice. It was Kazuha. Harley noticed that she was all dressed up. He blushed. _Man, she's beautiful!_

"H-hey Kazuha." Harley was a bit startled to see Kazuha like this. He was dressed up as well, but it was mainly because of some certain ghost he knew.

"_Spirit."_ He could almost imagine Conan saying that.

Harley gulped. He could see Kazuha was a bit nervous as well, seeing as this was both of their first dates. _Well at least I did it before Kud—oh wait, he did before he was shrunk. Darn it!_ Harley mentally shouted, realizing he was yet again defeated by Conan. _For someone who's at a great disadvantage, he sure can take advantage of it!_ Harley realized that didn't make any sense. _Damn you, Kudo._

***

Conan sneezed. _I thought spirits don't sneeze...Harley must have been talking about me. _He thought gleefully, appearing pleased that he accomplished something. Rachel looked at him in question. He shrugged. "Someone had to help him."

"I knew it was too good to be true…" Rachel sounded a bit disappointed, realizing what his words meant.

"I bet he's going to come back and try to beat me up!" Conan gave a mischievous smile. "Now if you excuse me, I've got a man to haunt." He disappeared.

Rachel sweat-dropped and began to wonder just _who_ he was going to haunt, which didn't take long because a few moments later she knew exactly who.

"Gaaah!! Forgive me!! I'm sorry I hurt you all those times!" A drunken shout came from the Sleeping Moore.

Rachel sighed. _Looks like revenge…wait a second. Jimmy never holds grudges! Well, unless I'm involved, it appears. I guess being a spirit _does_ affect his personality._ "You really should stop." She hit herself on the forehead at the next reply.

"Who, me? I can't hit him anymore." Richard replied, still sounding drunk. Because of that, Conan quickly de-possessed him.

"Whoopsy-daisy, guess I shouldn'ta have possessed heem…" A dazed Conan replied, stumbling a bit, which shouldn't be possible because he can float. Rachel slapped her hand on her forehead again, this time shaking her head as well. And the moment was all too perfect for Harley and Kazuha to get back, because the moment Harley saw the drunken Conan, he burst out laughing. "Awww…..shaddup! Don't make me possess you…" Conan hiccupped somehow, making Harley laugh even more.

"Kudo…drunk…" Harley gasped between laughs. Kazuha sweat-dropped.

Rachel grabbed Kazuha by the arm. "Come on, tell me all about it!" She dragged her out the door.

"Ya wanna know somethin' Harley?" Conan asked, still drunk. "That alcohol ya gave me the first time we met…"

"What about it?"

"Well, I tried to change back again by drinkin' it…"

"Go on…"

"And I didn't change. But I sure did have a hangover."

Harley laughed.

Conan grew angry. "**REVENGE!!!**" He shouted, forcing Harley to chug some beer.

"Gwah!?" Harley was startled, and he soon fell victim to the beer.

Richard woke up. He was too drunk to notice that there was a ghost—spirit—in the room.

"Mr. Moore, join the party!!" Conan said cheerfully.

"Don't mind if I do!" Richard was glad to see that Rachel wasn't there. "Say…aren't you a bit young to be drinking?"

"Who cares? I'm dead anyways!"

"You've got a point there."

Harley was just speaking gibberish.

"He said something between 'pass the beer' and 'die, bastard'." Conan explained.

"Nice." Richard seemed unfazed.

"Now, how about handing over that beer?"

"Sure thing."

***

"So…what happened?" Rachel persisted.

Kazuha blushed a bit. "Nothing much…"

"Aww, come on! Tell me everything!!" She continued to pester her.

"Fine…Well, it all started out pretty smoothly…we had some lunch, chatted about life, that kind of thing."

Rachel seemed disappointed.

"Then…"

Rachel became anxious.

"Blah blah blah blah…" Kazuha explained her date with every detail.

"You did _what_?!"

"That's right!"

"Oh my gosh! That's great!"

"Well, let's get back. I'm not sure what Kudo's going to do when he's drunk."

***

"We're ba—_WHAT THE HECK?!_" Rachel was in for a surprise when she saw what she saw. Conan, Harley, and Richard were sitting on the couches, all in a stupor.

"Yo, Rachel." A drunken Conan raised a glass.

"How are you doing that?" Rachel pointed to the glass being held.

"I dunno."

Harley muttered something.

"He said something along the line of 'what's up, baby' to 'go away. No one likes you'." Conan translated. Both girls sweat-dropped. "By the way Richard, did you know your hair's on fire?"

Richard panicked.

Harley muttered something else which Conan didn't bother to translate due to the content of his sentences.

"Watch your language, kid!" Richard scolded.

"Who are you to talk, old man?!" Conan retorted. "I'm dead, and you're a drunken idiot!"

"Touchè."

"Actually, I don't think that was much of a comeback…"

"True."

Harley muttered something else.

"Shaddup, dark-skinned boy."

The "dark-skinned boy" cursed a made-up curse at Conan, who sweat-dropped.

"Kazuha, do you have one of those charms on you?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kazuha was confused.

"You'll see."

Kazuha handed her a charm. Rachel threw it at Conan, who panicked.

"GET IT OFF!!!" A sizzling noise was heard. Conan was panicking around the whole room, and eventually he vanished, leaving the charm behind.

"One down, two to go."

Harley and Richard gulped in uncertainty. Kazuha grinned.

"Time for your punishment!"

* * *

_Author's Note: Wheeeee I finally shot some plot bunnies! All thanks to my plot gun~ Man, I LOVE this chapter! Three drunken detectives, one ghost, one teen, and one drunken idiot! XDDD If you're wondering how Conan was able to get Harley drunk, and drink some beer himself, it's because he's a ghost. He's awesome that way. I was going to say something else, but I forgot what it was. T_T_

_This one's for you, mangaluva! Thanks for writing the Harley file!!! :D_

_Until next time, tah tah~_


	7. Defying the Laws of Physics

I'll Always be There for You

* * *

_I don't own DC yadda yadda yadda. So sue me. :P_

* * *

Defying the Laws of Physics

Conan and Harley were both having hangovers. Harley also had band-aids all over his body after being beaten up by Kazuha.

"You know this is your fault, right?" Harley glared at Conan, who somehow was looking sick.

"No." Conan looked smug, but then he cringed at the hangover he was having.

"You still have the nerve to joke around?" Harley would've strangled the ghost—spirit—but he couldn't hurt him.

"Urg…" Conan and Harley both covered their mouths. "Wait, can spirits throw up?"

***

"Hey Rachel!" Rachel felt something grab at her waist. She looked to see Conan hugging her, with a child-like smile on his face. "Hello!"

"J-Jimmy!" Rachel would've yelled at him, but the look on his face was too sweet to ignore. She instantly hugged him back instead. Harley and Kazuha sweat-dropped.

"He's so cute!!" Make that just Harley. Kazuha was hypnotized by the sweet face on Conan, which was totally unlike him. Harley became jealous.

"Hey! You already have one girl!" He grew embarrassed upon saying that.

"I can't help it!" Conan looked pretty embarrassed himself. He wasn't expecting a response like this.

"Wait a second…aren't you supposed to be dead?!"

"Oh I learned a new trick! I can become physical!" Conan looked really happy. Harley calmed down. He hadn't seen him like this in…well, in forever. The last time he got very excited was during the 3 K's case, and that led to drastic results.

When both Conan and Harley realized who the murderer was, Conan refused to acknowledge it, resulting in him becoming fuming with rage and disbelief. He had tried to disprove it, but failed. Harley could still remember how disappointed he was…he almost gave up on soccer completely!

He smiled.

"Isn't this awesome?" Conan asked excitedly. "Being able to go physical, I mean."

"Yeah, I guess." Harley wasn't sure if it was good or bad. At that moment, Conan disappeared, causing Rachel and Kazuha to fall over and bump heads. Harley laughed. The two girls glared at him. Conan reappeared, only this time he was back to normal.

"Aren't you glad, Rachel?!" His mood remained the same, which was a good thing.

"Well, it's cool and all...but…"

"But…?" Conan looked upset to hear that word.

"Nevermind."

Conan looked skeptic.

"Okay, but what if someone sees you?"

Conan shook his head. "Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. You know I can take care of that."

"That's beside the point."

"I'm not stupid. What makes you think I'd do that in the middle of everyone?"

"Well, you _did_ go and get yourself shrunk."

"Touché."

"Nah, it's just the truth."

"Darn."

"Well, let's go do something." Harley suggested.

"Nah, I've got better things to do." Conan disappeared.

Harley sighed.

***

Amy, Mitch, and George burst into the office. Anita followed quietly.

"Rachel!!" Amy gasped, panting.

"What is it?" Rachel wondered what the kids were up to now.

"C-Conan!" Mitch managed to say. "We saw the ghost of Conan!" Mitch usually didn't believe in ghosts, but this time was different.

Harley, Kazuha, and Rachel fell over. _That's_ what he was planning to do?

"Y-yeah! First he smiled, and then he waved, and then he disappeared!" George added.

"It was only a hallucination." Anita said calmly.

"Then how come all four of us saw it?!" George challenged.

Anita couldn't respond to that.

"Ha ha! I'm right!"

"That you are." A voice loomed across the room, scaring the three kids, but not Anita. An image of Conan materialized. He was clapping. "Bravo." However, he only saw a trail of dust.

Anita yawned, but her eyes betrayed her.

"You could at least _act_ surprised." Conan looked annoyed. Harley, Kazuha, and Rachel fell over once more.

"Aaah." Anita "screamed" unenthusiastically.

"You all saw him, right?" Amy looked scared out of her wits, which she was.

"Hey hey, I'm not all _that_ scary, am I?" Conan looked a bit annoyed. "I mean, it's not like I haunt people or anything."

"Yes you do." Harley muttered quickly.

"What was that?" Conan had a "Japanese Rage" look on his face.

"Nothing."

Conan glared at him and turned back to the Junior Detective League. "Okay, so maybe I do haunt people, but not that often…" He then sighed (which didn't do him any good). "Wanna hear a story?"

The three kids edged closer.

"Okay, so you know Jimmy Kudo, right? Well…" He began his long tale.

***

"So…you mean to say we've been hanging out with Jimmy Kudo this whole time?" Mitch wanted to confirm.

"Pretty much." Conan nodded.

"Sweet! That means we're friends with the famous detective!" All three kids looked excited.

"Didn't you _force_ me to?"

"That's true…" Amy laughed a little.

"But if Conan is Jimmy, doesn't that mean…" Mitch and George both smiled.

"He's with Rachel!"

"What!?" Conan looked stunned. Amy looked disappointed. Anita yawned again.

"Aww…" Amy whined a bit, accepting the truth. "But I told you so!"

"Told me what?"

"That ghosts—"

"Spirits."

"—do exist!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. And what do you mean that I'm with Rachel? I'm dead." Conan was looking confused and annoyed.

"Oh yeah…" Mitch forgot about that fact. "And since Conan is Jimmy that also means…" All three of the kids turned to look at Harley. "…you lied."

Harley laughed nervously.

"So…what can you do Conan?" Amy brushed off Harley.

"You know you can just call me by my _real_ name…"

"But you're still Conan to me!" That statement from Amy earned Conan a glare from George and Mitch.

"Well, anyways, I can possess people, haunt their dreams, typical spirit stuff." He shrugged.

He noticed the TV was on the news coincidentally.

"Hey! Look! They've gotten a lead on my murder!"

"What!?" All three turned to look at him.

"Apparently, someone saw a—" He cut himself off.

"Saw what?!" Harley demanded.

"A…a…" He took a deep breath (which seemed completely pointless). "It's _Gin_!"

* * *

_Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN!!! :O Well, he already suspected as much, but this just confirmed his worst fears. Anywho, I've come up with an awesome idea for another fic, but I won't type it up until I finish BCC and IATY._

_DaGras gets a special mention for two reasons. One: he made fanart for BCC which you can check on DeviantArt, and two: He's my number one stalker-fan (or my only one at that). I hope it's not too short for you guys…Please leave a review for each chapter you read, I love my reviewers, but I can't love you if they don't review. D: You know how much getting reviews motivates me, so DaGras, not only does fanart motivate me, but so does getting reviews~ You can do a lot to motivate me, I've already motivated myself, but I think I can work faster than this…_

_Oh, and might I recommend watching Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It's quite good really. If you exclude the whole playing children's card games on motorcycles part, then it's excellent._


	8. Danger!

I'll Always be There for You

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own DC yadda yadda yadda. So sue me. :P_

* * *

Danger!

Conan had _begged_ the kids _not_ to try and catch Gin. He knew that they would have tried, and he also knew how dangerous Gin was. He blew up a building just to kill one single person! And that person escaped! Of course, that person was also Anita. He would kill anyone who got in his way, and even kill his own allies without hesitation! Talk about a sadist!

This behavior surprised Rachel. She had never seen him so afraid of something before. Usually if he was afraid, he was just startled. Of course, Conan _did_ hide behind her leg when she realized that Eva Kaden was her mother. Then again, who _wouldn't_ be afraid of Eva if they had gotten the same treatment that Conan did when he was Jimmy? And that was 10 years ago too! But if Gin was as ruthless as Conan says he is, then he is definitely not one to mess with. How would the police catch him?

"Couldn't you just haunt him into submission?" Harley suggested.

"I don't think this guy is fazed by anything! I shot him with my tranq watch, and he shot his arm just to keep himself from getting knocked out!" Conan was flailing his arms as he explained this. "He's a maniac!"

"Couldn't you just possess him?" Amy wondered.

"Like I said, he'd probably shoot himself again. And then _I'd_ be in trouble too!"

"Then what _can_ we do?"

"We'll just have to wait…I guess." Conan folded his arms and began to think. You could almost see his brain at work, considering how hard he was trying to figure out a way to catch Gin. Actually, his brain couldn't physically work since he was dead, and when the brain's dead, you're dead. Unless your heart is still working somehow. Then you could still be alive. But if a certain part of your brain gets damaged, then you're doomed. And what does any of this have to do with anything?

Anyways, Conan managed to convince the Junior Detective League _not_ to go and try to find Gin. After all, even _he_ didn't know where the Syndicate's base was. Even if he did figure it out, what could he do? Just tell his friends and then they'd tell the police? "Yeah, Conan told us. Yeah, he's a ghost—spirit. He told us where the base was. No, I haven't been smoking." Like that would work. Then Harley noticed that Conan disappeared again.

"Hey, Kudo!" Harley couldn't stand it anymore. How could Conan just do that? Normally he would try to find clues, but now he just wouldn't do anything! _He's a spirit! He could tell us how to find it, and we could follow the leads! Why wouldn't he try to help?_ Then Harley came up with another thought. _Unless this Syndicate is really _that _fearsome._ Harley never faced the Syndicate himself, unlike Conan and Anita, who have had quite a few encounters with them. Harley didn't have any. Or at least not any that got as involved as Conan's did. Heck, he almost got in trouble with Vermouth! And Anita almost got killed by her. It was a bit understandable that Conan and Anita would be afraid. But that didn't mean Conan didn't have to fear them any longer! He was a ghost—spirit!

"At least they've finally gotten a lead on who killed Jimmy…" Rachel tried to be positive. Everyone else agreed, but Harley was still taken aback by Conan's reactions.

He couldn't just let this pass by. He decided he had to confront Conan alone if he were to try to talk some sense into him.

***

Harley realized just how much about Conan he _didn't_ know during his chat with him later that day. He knew just where to find the spirit: in his own house.

Sure enough, when he walked inside the Kudo residence, he saw a lonely spirit. Harley was shocked by the look on Conan's face. It was like the same face he made when he lost something he liked (according to Rachel). However, this face was full of pain and fear. He seemed to be absentmindedly fiddling with some objects in the house, eyes full of sorrow. Harley couldn't bear seeing the great detective of the East like this.

"Hey, Kudo!" Conan slowly turned his head towards Harley. Harley approached him. "What's the matter with you?! Usually you would chase the suspect! Why aren't you doing anything!?" He demanded an answer.

Conan was silent for a moment. Then he spoke. "I…I…I can't explain it…" He shook his head. Obviously, something had him spooked (no pun intended, Harley silently added).

"Then tell me in a way you would explain it to yourself!" Harley sat down on one of the couches, waiting for a response.

Conan sighed. "It's not that I'm afraid of the Syndicate itself…it's the way that they accomplish things that really frightens me. Their ruthlessness, the way they'll cover up evidence, it's those kinds of things that just bother me. I don't understand how they could possibly do anything like that. Not to mention they'll attack anyone who seems to be acting suspicious to them. I just don't want to put anyone in danger…especially not anyone close to me…" Conan shuddered at his memories of the Syndicate. Harley calmed down a bit. "I know I can't do anything to stop you, anyways." He looked up. "Why aren't you doing anything?"

Harley wasn't sure what to say. Why _didn't_ he go and help the police? Conan laughed. But it wasn't a sincere laugh. It was more like a laugh with no emotion, one just to get rid of the pain. Harley knew that Conan would fake a laugh quite often, considering all the times he's been teased, but this one wasn't even of sarcasm! Then he remembered something Conan had once said.

"I don't think you're afraid of the Syndicate entirely, Kudo." Harley spoke. Conan looked up at him in surprise. "You said that once the one who killed you was brought to justice, you would be able to move on. In other words, you wouldn't be able to see us anymore, and you could rest in peace." Harley finished with this: "You don't want to leave the people you knew and cared about."

The truth struck Conan. Perhaps he was hiding it from even himself, because his reaction was quite the opposite from what one would expect. When Harley saw Conan's face again, it was full of tears just waiting to be cried out. He leapt and grabbed onto Harley, crying. He continued to sob for the next many moments, leaving Harley in shock at his behavior.

* * *

_Author's Note: Pretty sad end, don't you think? Well, not exactly the end. The end of the chapter, maybe. But not the story. It's still got a way to go~_

_I'm surprised. I treasure what precious few fans I have, but BMNC(bloomacnchez) can't take it anymore. Her fans seem so selfish it appalls me. I wish there were something I could do…_

_OMGz I drew an adorable picture of a chibi Harley on DeviantArt. Just look for Pretztailkeroro95 and my newest picture is a chibi Harley/Heiji. :D_

_Harley and Conan are going to be literal soul mates next chapter. *bricked* NOT YAOI._

_MANGALUVA, LUGIA IS BETTER THAN HO-OH!! JUST LIKE DIALGA PWNS PALKIA AND KYOGRE PWNS GROUDON!! Weird, all my versions have some sort of blue in them…Lugia has a small about of blue, Dialga IS blue-ish…and Kyogre is all blue practically. Weird, I get all blue versions. :/ Except for Yellow Version. What's even crazier is that all of the counterpart versions have some sort of red. OMGz I got Blue rescue team and Explorers of Time for PMD!! O_o WTF!? I GOT ALL BLUE!! But my starters are almost all red…wow that's even crazier! I love Latias(red) and I love fire types(red). And I have Emerald, which is green. What's up with red, blue, and green!? O_o_

_ANYWAYS, I love all my reviewers, so please read and review if you want some luffs from moi~ That's "me" in French._


End file.
